A Way Out
by Musical Shine
Summary: What if Gemma actually died trying to defeat the Tree of All Souls? What would happen to all her friends after the end of the fateful battle? Would there be a way to bring her back?
1. My Funeral

What if Gemma actually died trying to defeat the Tree of All Souls? What would happen to all her friends after the end of the fateful battle? Would there be a way to bring her back?

* * *

Chap 1: My Funeral

It's an oddly sunny day for such a morbid event to take place on. I am still surprised that the first Priestess sent me back here, for I still do not understand what I have to do. How can I help anyone if they don't even know why I'm there?

Everyone I know is there, except for father because he is still in India trying to recover from his quickly deteriorating health. I'm not even sure if Tom or Grandmama even told him of the terrible news.

I see Ann and Felicity, crying again for another friend possibly long lost. I hope the rest of their lives are no where near as depressing as it has been the past few years. Felicity – at first – tried not to cry, but the strong emotions in the air quickly pushed her to her last limit.

Ann is not having the racking sobs Grandmother is having however, but silent tears streaming down her face. I try to look at her wrists – for evidence of any new cuts, but I cannot see past the long sleeves of her dress.

Tom is also there standing next to Grandmama – trying to console her. He looks very solemn as he clutches a clump of dirt, which is about to thrown into the newly dug grave.

Its interesting how I was chosen to rest here – on the grounds of Spence Academy. Maybe I'm meant to protect the portal to the Realms…

My eye catches some movement near the forest. In a blink I am near the source of it and I discover it is Kartik. As I approach closer, a single tear falls down his face – oh how I hope I could wipe it away. I have never seen him cry before, not even after the death of his brother. He staggers for a moment and his hand clutches onto a dead tree to keep his balance. Before my very eyes, the tree starts to grow green leaves again as its roots dig deeper into the soft soil. I am very surprised because, although I gave him magic before the battle, he still has some left – it must've been a week since I died. Kartik does not look as surprised, it's as if this has been happening for awhile now. However, he does look even more depressed as if the magic reminds him of something precious he lost: me.

* * *

I still do not understand how he has the magic now. I thought only women could be priestesses. He was one of the Rakshana before, but I never heard of power being transferred like that. Does Ann and Felicity have magic too? Did I really extend the power of the Order to the rest of the Realms, as well as to some beings of our world as well?

Either way, the First Priestess did send me back to do something, but what? Am I bound to walk the earth for all eternity - unable to find solace in the afterlife?

I thought it was my destiny to die to protect the Realms, but is it really? Maybe I'm here to help my friends move on.

Suddenly I am pulled into a tiny bathroom I do not recognize. I realize I am standing next to Ann who is looking at her self in the mirror – tears streaming down her face again and a small razor blade in hand. I look at her wrists. The old cuts have healed and are darker compared to the rest of her skin.

_No_, I mutter but she cannot hear me anyway.

She brings the razor to her wrist, but for some reason she cannot cut herself.

"No," she starts hoarsely, "Gemma wouldn't have you doing this again." She says to her reflection in the mirror.

I take a breath relieved that she decided against her old methods for releasing pain.

She drops her hand and opens a draw next to the sink to place the razor back inside. Ann shuts it along with all the pain she has carried for all these years.

I smile, thinking maybe it won't be so hard for my friends to move on. I hope for their happiness to come soon.

* * *

Slowly, I start to remember the day of the final battle – the day I died trying to defeat the Tree of All Souls. Of course, all of the Realms creatures that we knew of came to our aid. The Gorgon was permanently removed from taking care of the ship. Since she was no longer attached to it, she could fight with the rest of us. Her yellow eyes nearly froze me into stone one time, but she quickly told me look away.

Trying to bring the special dagger to the Tree to finally kill it, I saw Kartik fighting his brother to the death. Kartik eventually took one of the swords Amar started with and was dueling with him.

I was so involved with Kartik's safety that I didn't notice the dark haired, sharp tooth girl I used to know: Pippa. She lunged at me – stiletto in hand – and the dagger nearly reached my flesh, but instead cut a rip into my already tattered dress. I saw her look over my shoulder the same time as I heard Kartik yell, "Gemma, watch out behind you!"

But it was too late. Before I knew it, Amar was restraining me and I had no hope to escape his iron hold grasp around me.

"See brother," Amar started, "I told you, you'd be the death of her!"

Pippa walked slowly to the front of me – merely inches away.

"Hehe, hehe, hehe," she laughed humorlessly, "You see Gemma, now that I have my own magic I no longer need you to give me any. But of course you already knew that."

"Pippa please," I breathed, "don't do this, think of Felicity – you love her!"

For a quick moment, I saw a wave of something else other then a killing instinct flash across her face, but before I knew it, it was gone.

"Hmm, doesn't matter anymore – If I can't be with her then what the hell does it matter anymore." she said ruthlessly.

I swallowed hard - I knew what was coming. The shiny dagger was still in her hand and in a flash, she plunged it into my stomach.

I gasped out in pain as the blood spilt onto the Winterland's frozen ground.

However the tree did not accept my blood the way it should have. Instead, the blood flowed into the soil turning the Winterlands lush and green.

The last thing I saw before I died was Kartik stabbing his brother in his back, while Felicity and Ann brought forth their most powerful magic to kill Pippa. There was still chaos even though my destiny had been fulfilled.

* * *

So tell me what you all think

i know the idea might seem completely depressing, but i want to see where this goes.

please let me know if i should continue!


	2. The First Priestess

Here's chapter 2.

Since I didn't say it before I'll make sure to say it this time:

I'm not Libba Bray, the characters all belong to her (unless I make up some of my own)

If anyone received an alert before that was just me proof reading and correcting… this is the real chapter 2.

* * *

Chapter 2: The First Priestess

When I finally wake up, I am in a room completely white. Well I wouldn't exactly call it a room, but more of a never-ending space of white – the walls seemed to go on forever.

As I look down, I see that I am no longer wearing the same dress as during the battle. Instead, a white cotton dress replaces it – without all the other things us women would have to wear normally. My corset, stockings, and petticoats are all gone now that I'm in this sterile room. I feel strange without them.

"Hmm, you're finally awake," someone says to me from my right side.

I turn my head to locate the source of this new voice. I am surprised to see a woman, standing a few feet away wearing a dress similar to mine, but much more intricate. She is probably one of the most stunning woman I have ever seen. When Pippa was alive, she was probably considered one of the most stunning girls – the kind everyone wanted to have. But this women was in a class of radiance all her own. With her deep skin and long wavy brown hair – she was the epitome of beauty. However, the most startling thing about her was her purple eyes. They seemed to hold the wisdom and experience only the oldest seemed to have obtained, even though see didn't look too much older then me.

"Who are you?" I asked as I sat up.

"I am the First Priestess," she responded after a moment. "I am the one who started the Order."

I had no words; I just stared at her in amazement. I have never learned that much about the Order's past - only as far back as Eugenia Spence.

"The Order, much like the Rakshana, is as old as the time humans started to walk the earth. Although we did come first." She said with a smirk.

"So you are the First Priestess, correct? Then where I am?"

Her face suddenly saddened but she looked determined to tell me the truth of how I arrived here.

"Gemma, I am so proud of you – you returned order to the Realms. Most of the magic has been returned to its rightful place. You see, I never wanted one lone person to be in control of it. It is much too grand for one body to handle. I was so relived you finally learned how to end the cycle – now the magic is binded directly to the Realms, so that anyone can use it." She smiled.

"Most?" I questioned.

"Hmm, yes you'll see soon enough. To answer your other question - you, my dear, is in the place between the living and the dead. The only reason you have not 'moved on' yet is because there is still much more for you to do."

I swallowed. It felt dry and I suddenly felt light headed - I was dead? And there was more I had to accomplish?

"I'm dead?" I managed to croak out.

"I'm sorry, that you had to end your life so young – you still had your whole life ahead of you…Well the other reason that you are still here is the fact that the higher powers – the ones that control everything – may be able to return you to your living self. You have sacrificed so much for the wellbeing of all of our worlds – this the best way they can repay you. However, your friends are still in need of help – your help that is," she explained more clearly.

I nodded. "What do I have to do?"

* * *

That was my earliest experience with the First Priestess. The Order, which was started thousands of years ago by her, will still be continued for as long as humans are around to channel the magic.

She told me that I had to help my friends move on – away from the lives they came to know for the past few years. They will never forget, however, but instead try to have as normal a life as possible.

I still worry about Kartik though. What will he do now? Join the _Orlando_ and become a sailor? Or perhaps he will go back to India and try to forget about me. However, if we were in each other's shoes, I don't think I would ever be able to forget about him. I still cannot stop thinking about the look in his eyes at my funeral. His look of complete despair shook me to my very core. Knowing that I may never be able to comfort him again made me even more depressed.

I sighed. What was I supposed to do? No one could hear me and there was no way I could manipulate anything around me to move. Although, the First said I would be able to change the emotions around me if I could. That is probably how Ann could no longer cut herself.

The grounds of Spence seemed to be the place that I spent most of my so-called time – that is if you could even call it that. It seems time no longer matters as much when you no longer belong to the world. I supposed I am tied to this place to make sure no one intrudes upon the easy opening of the Realms. However, since Felicity, Ann, and Kartik still have the magic, they would represent the new Order, and thus be able to protect the Realms better then I could. Even though both our worlds are safe from the Winterlands, there are still many dangers that threaten the beings inhabited in both.

* * *

The streets of Paris are entirely different from those of England. They seemed some how cleaner and the people walking are so different compared to any other. They are so much more liberal and their clothing style is completely different. I can see why Felicity wants to be here. She will no longer be seen as a degenerate.

I few feet ahead of me I see Felicity walking along the crowded city streets toward a big opened park – a mass of trees and green compared to the urban atmosphere. Of course, she is wearing pants and a button down blouse – much like what she planned. She most likely designed them herself. I followed her through the park towards a large building. This must be where her flat is located – in the midst of artists and mavericks.

Although I know she cannot see me, I still keep my distance. I feel some kind of power emitting from her that is different from Ann or Kartik.

We slowly walk up the stairs of the apartment building towards her home. She stops at a door and takes her keys out as I walk through the wall to meet her on the other side.

It is a small apartment, but neat nonetheless. All kinds of paint and fabric seemed to be strewn about in a tiny area of her already petite flat.

I hear the lock turn behind me and a short second after I see Felicity's unusually surprised face - it's as if she sees someone in her apartment who shouldn't be there.

"Gemma," she gasps. "Is that really you?"

* * *

Well that's chapter 2.

Its kind of short, but I hoped it cleared some of the things I wrote in the last chap.

As always, please r&r… they help me write faster lol

-Musical Shine


	3. Felicity's Eyes

I don't own any of the characters (they belong to Bray), just the plot.

If anyone notices and errors let me know and I'll fix them! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Felicity's Eyes

I stared at Felicity blankly – it was impossible that she could actually see me. What made her so different compared to Ann or Kartik?

It took me a few minutes to realize that I still hadn't answer her question yet – I was amazed that I could actually interact with someone living. These past few months have been very lonely.

"Gemma?" Felicity questioned again – this time with more strength.

I blinked. "Felicity, can you really see me?"

Her gray eyes widened exponentially. Fear as well as happiness quickly passed over her features. She was overwhelmed with emotions – the last few months were especially hard on her. She didn't only lose a love, but two best friends as well.

"Do you want to sit down?" I asked.

She nodded as she sat down into a near by seat.

Minutes passed before Felicity started to ask questions.

"Gemma," she started. "How is it possible that I can see you? And why are you still here anyway?"

I took a breath. I had no idea what the answer to her first inquiry was, but I had a few good guesses.

"Felicity, do you still have any of the magic that I gave you before…" I trailed off, afraid to make her upset.

"Well actually," she started with her wry smile. "Its really quite odd, but I still have some. It's somehow changed though – I'm not sure what caused it to."

"How do you mean 'changed'?"

"Well a few days after the battle, I noticed I still had the magic and I was surprised it hadn't weakened at all. I'm not exactly sure why, Gemma, but I'm glad that I can finally see you again. This past year has been so difficult-"

"Wait, what? Past year?" I interrupted.

"Yes, Gemma it's been almost a year since… then," she concluded abruptly.

I stared at her. I couldn't believe a whole year passed – had time really have no merit on me anymore? I suppose I miscalculated the amount of time I actually spent on Spence's grounds. If I were still alive, I would probably be hyperventilating.

Suddenly, Felicity's breath quickened. She nearly became as anxious as I felt. She broke out into a cold sweat – her face showing every ounce of panic that would have passed throughout my body.

"Gemma," she gasped in between her labored breathing. "What's happening?"

"I don't know." I was beginning to panic even more. I had to get my self to relax to make sure Felicity would return to normal.

I took in slow, deliberate gulps of air. I no longer need it to survive, but the exercise helped me to relax.

Soon, Felicity's breathing returned to normal. She still looked at me worriedly though.

"Umm, there are probably a few things I should explain to you, Felicity."

* * *

I clarified to her the few things I was able to do even in my so-called "spirit" form. The fact that I could manipulate the air around me so that people could experience the emotions I was feeling was one of them. Also, the reason I came back was to help them gain a normal life, but it seemed as if they didn't need my help for that. Felicity enlightened me about her and Ann's lives since the day of my funeral.

Felicity had finally moved out of her home in England and traveled all over France before finally settling down in Paris. She always wanted to live in Paris, but she wanted to travel the whole country on her own – to see the beautiful French countryside. However, it wasn't long until she decided that she liked the city much more then the country, thus deciding her permanent residence. A few months ago, she moved into her flat and started painting and modeling to not only to practice a new hobby, but to also make some money (even though she didn't really need to because she had her trust fund to live off of).

Ann had apparently went from one of the Merry Maidens, to the head of the show. Her voice really did carry her far. Charlie Smalls – the writer of the play - had finally confessed his feelings for her. He eventually courted her and finally asked for her hand in marriage a few months ago. The engagement became long term because they were in no rush to get married right away, as many people do now a days. They even came to visit Felicity in Paris – which she had to admit was odd, but lovely to see a couple so much in love.

"She was so happy, Gemma. I wished you could've seen her – she was practically glowing."

I smiled. I was glad, that after so many hardships that Ann finally found her own place and joy in the world.

"In fact, she almost reminded me of you and Kartik." Felicity said.

I nearly choked on the air. It was still hard to think about him – the fact that I had to leave him and the look on his face from when I last seen him haunted me.

Felicity must've noticed because the next thing she said were words of comfort.

"Oh, I'm sorry Gemma. I should've known that he was still a touchy subject."

"It's alright," I said. After a moment, I asked the question that has been burning in my mind for awhile now. "Is he alright? Do you know where he is?"

"To tell you the truth, I haven't seen him for the past six months - that was the time we had the last Order meeting. Oh, of course we started the new Order with the rest of the Realms' creatures." She added when she saw my confusion at her mention of a new Order.

"A new Order?"

"Well, of course. After the battle, we all came to an agreement and decided to rebuild the Order to include everyone in the Realms, not only the High Priestesses. Even some Winterland's creatures decided to join us – all it took was the right kind of persuasion." She added slyly.

"So Kartik is also a part of the new Order?"

"Well he did promise you that he was going to help and so he did. I suppose he thought it was the least he could do for you."

"Did he tell you where he went?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Unfortunately not, Gemma. I'm sorry. The only thing he mentioned was how he wanted to find his destiny, but the main way to do that was to uncover more about his past. I assumed he went back to India, but I don't know if he's still there. You see, he also talked about going to America to start a new life."

I nodded. So apparently, no one had any solid idea of where Kartik was.

"I don't understand, Gemma. If you can find me and Ann now, how come you can't find him?"

"I'm not sure. I think it depends on the timing and my best guess of where the specific person is. I found Ann because I assumed she was still in England and I found you because I had a hunch that you were in Paris. I already saw Kartik, but that was awhile ago – almost a year actually, now that you mentioned it." I said, trying not to bring up the subject of my death.

"And he couldn't see you like I am right now?" she asked.

"As far as I know, you're the only one who could see me – Ann was oblivious to me too."

"Hmm, I wonder why…" Felicity thought out loud.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that if you all are together, there may be away to bring me back."

* * *

Yay! Well here's chapter 3… I hope u all enjoyed it.

I'm going to try to make the chapters longer from now on, so it may take me awhile to update.

Please r&r!

-Musical Shine


	4. Overseas

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, just the plot.

Yay, well here's chapter 4:

* * *

Chapter 4: Overseas

After our meeting, Felicity and I agreed that she would contact Ann and then try to find Kartik, but I would have to help them find him first. Since Felicity was the only one who could actually see me, I would have to report to her any of the information I uncovered.

She started writing her letter to Ann to tell her they needed to meet again immediately to discuss something absolutely top secret; Felicity didn't put her faith in the postal service to not read her letters.

"Well, I'll send it first thing in the morning, Gemma." Felicity said.

I looked out the window toward the dark sky – I couldn't believe that the time had passed by so fast while I was talking with her.

"When do you think she'll receive the letter?" I asked.

"Hopefully within the week," she paused. "But in the meanwhile, you should try to find him. If what you said is true then he is vital to the plan."

"You think I haven't tried? I don't know, but whenever I try to look for him, my mind becomes blocked – it's as if something doesn't want me to find him yet."

And then it clicked. The so-called "higher powers" probably had reasons for blocking me off from him. I didn't really understand, however. If we need him for something this important, then doesn't that mean I have to find him soon?

"I mean, Gemma, we can help you find him, but it is easier for you to move. All I'm asking is that you try – you were the closest one to Kartik anyway." She added at my disappointed face.

I nodded. If anyone was going to be able to locate him, it was going to have to be me anyway.

"Do you know where you're going to start?" Felicity asked after a moment.

"Probably India – that's the only place I could think of right now."

"I see." She said.

"So tell me," I started. "How's everything going in the Realms?"

"Well believe it or not, almost everything is in its own order. Of course there are those who chose not to join – those who will always act violently against us. We are still unsure of what to do with them, however. There hasn't been any sort of attack since the one at the Tree of all Souls. And since the magic was returned to the lands of the Realms, all of the creatures now have an equal share of it.

"Everyone has a certain representation, too. Philon of the forest people is one, Asha of the Untouchables is another, and the Gorgon is all her own. Each of them must be present when we start a meeting. Of course fewer and fewer are needed every time we have one." She added.

I was quite impressed. I suppose now that everything was returned to it's rightful place, everyone would be far more trusting of each other.

"What about Neela?" I asked.

A frown played at her face when I mentioned her. "She, unfortunately, still refuses to join the new Order. She probably doesn't trust me and Ann still."

I sighed – I couldn't expect everything to be absolutely perfect.

"I know it's not everything you expected, but it's a pretty good start." Felicity smiled.

"You're right, Felicity, you're absolutely right."

* * *

_Kartik:_

_What's going to happen now?_ I thought while walking through a crowded marketplace in India. The sun actually shines here unlike in England where it rained nearly half the time. However, the weather here does not reflect my mood at all. For the past year, life has been so depressing. Thinking that time would heal all wounds is a completely false idea.

When I dream it is always of her. They are so emotionally charged that there would be no way for me to handle it if I were awake. My eyes are usually tearing when I awake; I miss her so much. Besides, as long as no one sees me there can't be anyone who says I'm being unmanly or effeminate.

As the marketplace starts to thin out, I turn the corner to walk up the lengthy passage to my so-called home. It was one of the things that my parents had left me. After Amar had decided to join the Rakshana, they had decided that, since he was old enough and it was somehow written that I was to join eventually, he would be enough to take care of and watch me until I became of age. My parents were taken out of the equation, as some would say.

They were apparently quite wealthy – the size of their estate proves it. From the information some neighbors gave me, they were upper-class – nearly equal to that of the English's. What was so surprising was how this type of money could be kept so well hidden – especially in a place where the English ruled. I assumed that the Rakshana had something to do with it; apparently, I was deemed for greatness. Did they assume I was to be the next Lord Denby?

I sighed. Everything was nearly fixed in the Realms – Miss. Worthington even told me I could leave if I felt the need to.

"Kartik," Felicity started. "If you feel the need to go – to do what ever you have to – then go. The Realms and the Order will be fine without you."

I was taken aback at her unusual friendliness. "Urmm, if you're sure." I said uncertainly.

"I'm pretty sure you're wondering why I'm being so nice, but the truth is I need all of the Order members to be healthy and at the very least sane. And since you decided to join us, you need to make sure you're powers remain in check – who knows what may happen if one of us lose control. It could imbalance the whole order we have strived to reach."

"I know." I said with more conviction.

I finally reached the entrance to my home. It was far too big for just one person to live in and, after how I lived with the minimal for years, it seemed like such a huge change.

I don't really remember too much about my parents; I was very young when Amar started to take care of me. The whole reason I actually came back to India was to find out more about them. However, my search of that information would constantly hit a dead end. Whenever I got close to discovering anything significant about them, the trail would just finish mysteriously. It's as if nobody wanted me to uncover any entity about them.

I walked up the binding staircase toward the second floor where my room was. Although this house belonged to me, it didn't feel like home; something was missing.

_Gemma_, I thought. Yes, she was the most important thing missing from my life now. I don't think I'll ever be able to find anyone quite like her.

But, it would never work. She would eventually have to move on and marry a proper English gentleman and I would just have to move on with my life – much like I'm doing now. It's so much more depressing now, knowing that I will definitely never see her again. She was completely gone from this world, right?

I had finally reached the doorway to, what I thought was my empty bedroom.

"You!" I started angrily, "What do you think you're doing here?"

* * *

_Gemma:_

Felicity had finally fallen asleep – it had become fairly late after all the talking we had done. I was left to look around her small apartment – to discover what she had been up to the past year. There was plenty of paint supplies and canvases around the living room of her apartment. Her room – which was a small door leading out of the main room was solely used for sleeping purposes. She tried to make sure her work didn't interfere with the things in the bedroom. Her clothes, for instance, were expensive and if any paint fell on it accidentally, the garment may have to be thrown away.

I was looking through pictures she had recently painted and was up drying when all of a sudden I felt very dizzy. It took me a moment to realize I was about to have a vision – the first after more then a year. I finally closed my eyes and fell into the usual dark tunnel that would eventually lead to my next vision.

* * *

Hmm, a cliffhanger – I wonder what's going to happen next… lol

Coming next: We see Gemma's vision and who was sneaking through Kartik's house. Hmm, I wonder who could be looking for him? Also, Ann receives Felicity's letter and things take an interesting turn.

Please r&r!

-Musical Shine


	5. Bringing Me Back

Hey, sorry for such a long wait, I've been really busy with work and getting all of my school things together

So here's chapter 5

A/N: I am not the great writer that Bray is so none of it belongs to me.

Chapter 5: Bringing Me Back

* * *

_Gemma:_

The darkness didn't last much longer after the vision started. Everything passed by unusually fast – I normally wouldn't be able to see the whole thing. At first I saw a huge ship – the _SS Victoria_, as it said on its side. Then the vast water of what I assumed was the Atlantic Ocean because what I saw next was the Statue of Liberty – which is in New York, near Ellis Island. Then, for a moment it was dark, but there was a small window of light a little further away. It took me a moment to realize I was inside a large cave. I turned my head to the left and I saw several drawings of people – women to be more exact of, what I thought to be of the Order. Most of these had the subjects doing some sort of magic – either holding hands in a circle or using special instruments. This place had the same magically feeling of the caves near Spence.

On the left, however, there were pictures of men – most probably of the Rakshana. Most of the figures were adorned with shields and weapons. These paintings showed the defenders protecting the Order's priestesses from great threats. Most of these hazards were unusually large animals, such as six feet tall wolves.

Towards the back of the cave where both sides met, were two people holding hands. Both figures seemed to be larger then the rest and much more intricate. One was a woman whose painted hair was red with small green emeralds for eyes – the resemblance looked unusually familiar... The other person was a male, with painted black curly hair and onyx dots for eyes.

_Kartik_, I thought.

There was also an incantation at the bottom of the painting in a language I didn't recognize. I never learned that much of American history, but if I had to guess, this cave was probably part of a Native American tribe.

Suddenly I was outside in the blinding light, where my suspensions were confirmed. There were many small huts and people walking around – Native Americans. It looked very dry around here – there were many cactuses and large, round weed like things rolling around as the wind past. Was this the American Southwest?

This tribe looked to be fairly large; hopefully it will be easy to find them once we all get to America. I wondered how long it would take for Ann, Felicity, and Kartik to get here.

Suddenly I was being pulled back out of the vision, but not before I saw a sign for Death Valley, CA…

* * *

_Kartik:_

"_You!" I started angrily, "What do you think you're doing here?"_

Before my very eyes were some of the highest Rakshana members – Lord Denby, as well as the head of the so-called exclusive group. I never actually met the president before, but Amar showed me a few pictures and paintings of this man in his younger days. The man before me looked extremely old – probably in his mid-eighties. I assumed he had trouble walking because he sat in a wheelchair.

They were not alone, however. There was this young female with them who looked to be some sort of bodyguard. I wouldn't necessarily call her one based on her body structure, but more by the look of her facial features.

She was Indian – as far as I could tell in the dimming light. Her brown eyes were fierce – you could tell she was a very well-trained fighter. She was quite tall – possibly taller then Gemma – and slender. Her black, wavy hair went half way down her back. In her hands, she carried very expensive looking daggers; she looked like she could handle them exceptionally well. She would've been very beautiful if she didn't look as if she was about to kill me.

Lord Denby smiled. "Why Kartik, is that anyway to greet your guests?"

I glared at him with as much anger as I could muster.

"Be careful, boy, you know you shouldn't upstage a superior." He threatened, finally taking noticed to my icy stare.

"Ex-superior," I spat. "I haven't been a true member for a few years already."

"Enough," The Rakshana President said before turning his attention to me. "We aren't here to create any threats."

I was surprised – all the Rakshana ever wanted to do was to control my life, so why would this time be any different?

"Then what is the reason she is here?" I asked while nodding my head towards their "bodyguard". She tensed under my stare and changed to a more aggressive pose.

"Just a little insurance," he started warily. "To make sure _no one _does anything he regrets."

My fists automatically tightened. "What do you want?" I practically growled.

"We know now that you're a member of the so-called 'new Order', along with those witch's friends." I nearly bared my teeth at the fact they just mentioned Gemma. "Now that you have some magic-"

I cut him off. "There is no way I'll give you any of it!"

"That is not what we're here for," he stated sternly. "We want to agree to some sort of truce."

"Pssht, truce?" I scoffed at him. "Since when are the Rakshana ones to negotiate?"

"Since we have relearned to keep to ancient promises - that is to protect the Order."

Could this be true? Had they actually changed? Either way, I would still keep my guard up.

"So you want to protect us now?"

"Yes - like the way it's supposed to be," He stated simply. "But more accurately to protect you as well."

"I don't need protection."

"You say that now, but whether or not you accept our protection or not, there will be others who threaten all of us."

I nodded. I couldn't argue with him on that one.

"So without anymore hesitation, I'd like to introduce you to someone you will probably find quite interesting." He smiled dryly.

"And who would that be?"

"I'd like for you to meet your sister," he started while gesturing towards the girl. "Kirjava."

* * *

Yay! Well that's it for chapter 5 I hope you all enjoyed it.

And btw, I got the name Kirjava from Philip Pullman's novels: His Dark Materials, or something like that, so I can't really claim anything on the name. I just thought it was a really cool name and it kinda fits for Kartik's sister.

Please r&r – the more I get the more motivation I get :)

As always – m.s.


	6. Learning

Yay! Well here's chapter 6 – I tried to make it nice and long, but it's kinda hard with all the classes I have now.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!

A/N: I own none of the characters and I make no money off of this story – or maybe I do, but apparently no one has told me about it. lol

Chapter 6: Learning

* * *

_Kartik: _

_The sun shines brightly on a hot summer day in India. Gemma and I are holding hands in the presence of our closet friends and family. She is dressed in a multicolored sari and her hands are painted with henna. It is our wedding day - the day I had thought so much about before she died and the day my mind tries to avoid the most now that she is gone.  
I barely notice the other people around; my thoughts are only focused on her...  
The scene changes and we're by ourselves in my house in Bombay. The small bed i had grown accustomed to sleep on is replaced by a huge one - it now can hold way more then two people. Gemma takes my hand and leads us to the bed - if she is as nervous as I am, she sure hides it very well. She places her left hand on the side of my neck and I lean in to kiss her. Our lips are soft at first, but they soon grow to be much more passionate. Before I knew it, we were lying on the bed – the soft mattress giving away to our weight._

_My lips trail along her jaw line to the side of her neck as my hand moves down the length of her body. She sighs my name, and it sounds like the most beautiful thing I've ever heard._

_"Kartik..."_

_Her voice sent shivers up my spine. _

_"Kartik!" The voice is suddenly much harsher._

_Finally I realize I'm being brought out of my wonderful dream._

* * *

"Kartik!" Kirjava shouted again – this time clearly agitated.

"What in God's name do you want?!" I practically shouted at her.

Her eyes turned fierce and I have to remind my self not to get so mad at her. It's not that I'm afraid of her, it's more that I should be careful because the Rakshana did leave her here along with both her daggers. I still glared at her, however.

"Don't you remember we have to leave today," she started - anger piercing her voice. "The ship to France is going to depart this afternoon!"

I look outside the window. The sky is slowly starting to brighting up. It must be a little after dawn.

I stare a her incredulously. "Kirjava, look outside – it's obviously early morning!"

"Don't forget you still have to pack." She scowled.

"We have time." I stated flatly.

For the life of me, I still don't understand why the Rakshana decided to leave her with me. I can clearly see she doesn't like me – maybe she even hates me. She probably blames me for somehow deserting her since Amar is no longer alive. How in the world could I be blamed for that when I was taken away from our parents at the age of two?

As far as I learned from her, our parents still remained alive even after I left with Amar. A few months after I was taken she was born. Of course, the Rakshana knew about it and resolved not to do anything until after Kirjava was separated from our mother. After her birth is when they finally decided to take action. Although she was a girl, they had already made plans for the next one born of our family. Why wait for another fighter when they could train one already here?

So, for the past 16 and a half years this girl has been in training. She is well practiced in martial arts as well as in swordsmanship – probably as well-trained as I am. I still find it odd that there is an actual female Rakshana member, but I suppose there's a first time for everything.

I look around the now empty room. Kirjava left a little while ago to the marketplace for some last minute things and probably to find some food as well. We both knew she didn't need to be escorted in anyway – she could pretty much take care of her self.

I suppose the only reason the Rakshana left Kirjava with me was because I am supposed to be her rightful guardian – much like Gemma was supposed to be Tom's responsibility after her father returned to India. As much as I tried to be a brotherly figure in her life she obviously didn't want or need one. I smiled, remembering an incident that occurred a few days ago while walking through the marketplace's streets at night.

I went out to look for her after she left hours before and had yet to return home. To tell you the truth I was actually worried about her.

I eventually found her near the edge of town – still in the market place – trying to haggle with someone over some sort of weaponry in Hindi.  
"Kirjava," I started in English. "What do you think you're doing here? I've been looking for you everywhere."

She turned around looking extremely annoyed.

"You've been worried about me? Why? You didn't for the past 16 years and you're going to start now?! Believe me, I don't need any protection."

"Come on, Kirjava. I don't feel like arguing now – its been a very long day." I said as calmly as I could while grasping her wrist.

I knew from that instant that I had made a huge mistake. Her steel gaze followed up from my arm to my face and the look she gave me was meant to kill. I quickly took my hand off her arm.

"Thank you." she hissed while jerking her arm away.

She turned back around, made her purchase and then she finally started the way back home. I followed her dutifully.

"I'm sorry, Kirjava – I was out of line. You're an adult you should be able to take care of yourself." I finally said after about 15 minutes of walking.

She just nodded – I may have well not even said anything.

"Hey listen, I'm trying to be the bigger person here – could you at least acknowledge my apology?"

She stopped to turn and glare at me. "What do you want me to say Kartik? That it's alright? Or don't worry about it? I'm not, but since you begged me so much," she actually smiled sarcastically. "I will accept your apology."

At last we actually made some progress. "Thank you, I appreciate it."

We had barely started walking again when a middle aged drunken started yelling at the two us – well more at Kirjava then me.

"Hey, hun! Why don't you leave that boy and move up to a real man?"

She just rolled her eyes and kept moving through the darkening streets. However, the man kept following us. He must've thought Kirjava was a prostitute.

"Hey you! Come here now!" he tried again this time much closer then before.

She sighed clearly bothered by the man's advances before she finally decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Kirjava, don't," I started to say, but honestly I didn't think anything could stop her.

"Were you talking to me?" she asked overly sweetly

"Yes ma'am, I most certainly was." he answered enthusiastically.

"Well," she started – almost seductively, "You should be careful about how you speak to some women. Because you never know what they could be capable of."

The man's smile disappeared just as Kirjava took his wrist and nearly twisted it to the point where it could've broke.

"Oww, what the hell?!" he yelled out in pain.

"See, I told you so." she smiled dangerously.

And then – before I could stop her – she turned his wrist even more and I heard a sickening crack; she actually broke it.

She started walking back towards me, leaving the man to nurse his poor hand.

"Well, Kartik. I think it's time to get home so we don't meet any other," she paused, looking for the right word, "threats." She smirked.

I just stared at her, I had no words – I was far too astonished.

I sighed – there was no way I could fall back asleep now.

My dream was so wonderful – so nice. It felt all too real to be just a dream. It was as if I could actually feel her – her touch, her kiss, even her breath on my neck. It was the best dream I've ever had – damn my sister for waking me!

I probably think about Gemma a lot even after nearly a year and a half since her death. Is it so wrong to still think of the love of my life so often? Is it masochistic for my thoughts to be surrounding her so much? I know I will probably never see her again, but that doesn't stop me from loving her.

However, there are much more important things to deal with now. I few months ago I received a letter from Felicity, telling me that I needed to go to France as soon as possible. According to her correspondence, it was due to new information about the Order. Of course, we made sure never to mention the actual word "Order" for fear that our letters may get intercepted. We usually referred to the Order as "the group" just for simplicity. Also, she didn't write too much about what had happened – most Order news was top secret and only the three of us (Ann, Felicity, and myself) along with the head of the tribes in the Realms would know about it.

As soon as I received her letter, I sent her one of my own letting her know that – along with me having a sister – that we would arrive as soon as we knew of a ship that would be leaving to France. It actually took awhile to receive our tickets for the trip; it took nearly three months to obtain a fare for the ship.

I had tried to wonder what kind of news Felicity was going to tell me – it must be somewhat important for her to try to contact me after she told me that I was free to come and go as I pleased. Maybe something had gone wrong in the Realms? Maybe some of the Winterland's creatures tried to rebel again? I seriously hoped not, but at the same time life had become unusually boring (well except for the time I found the Rakshana in my house) and I was actually looking for something new and exciting to happen.

Or maybe, just maybe, it had something to do with Gemma. I tried as hard as I could to push that thought out of my mind. I wouldn't want get too optimistic and hope that life would return to the way it was a year and four months ago.

* * *

_Gemma:_

"Felicity," I started, somewhat exasperated. "Are you absolutely sure that Ann and Kartik received your last letters?"

She sighed, clearly agitated that I had already asked her the same question just about a million times. Besides, who else was I going to badger about this to?

"Gemma, I already told you that it had taken awhile for them to actually get trip. It had also taken quite a bit for our letters to travel back and forth – thats the only reason why communicating with them has been so slow."

I couldn't believe it had already been close to three months since I've found Felicity in Paris a little while ago.

"And I already explained," Felicity started again. "That Ann was busy planning a small part of her wedding in England and it would take her a bit to actually get any free time to get here.

"Either way, you know what today is, right?" she asked.

I tried to remember exactly what she was talking about, but I just couldn't remember. I looked at her, confusion written all over my face.

"Gemma," she sighed feigning irritation. "Today is the tenth - the day that Kartik is going to arrive."

* * *

Well thats chapter 6

another cliffhanger hahahaha lol

so yea im trying to get a few good ideas for the rest of this story if anyone has one please let me know!

Trying to fight writer's block,

musical shine


End file.
